Unless otherwise indicated herein, known approaches described are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion throughout the present disclosure.
Communications networks are generally packet-switched networks that operate based on Internet Protocol (IP). When a source device has a large amount of data to send to a destination device, the data may be transmitted as a series of packets via one or more intermediate devices along a path between the source device and the destination device. Any packet that is larger than a path maximum transmission unit (PMTU) of the path are generally fragmented or discarded.